


The Jolly Roger

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, drable challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Emma discovers something about her new husband she had previously missed.





	The Jolly Roger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalcaptainswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalcaptainswan/gifts).



> Drabble for [Tumblr prompt-bank OTP Drabble Challenge #80: “Why did I marry you?” - “It took a lot of convincing.”"](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162718109006/otp-drabble-challenge)

Emma frowned. She couldn't believe she was seeing this now, after saying her vows and marrying Killian. How had she missed such a thing? Had she never seen his back before? It was the first time she was watching him shower, but still, it was pretty big.

“You have a tattoo of the _Jolly Roger_.” It wasn't a question.

Killian turned, smearing his hand across the droplets inside the shower cubicle so he could give her a grin.

“Aye.” He said ostentatiously.

“Why did I marry you?” She laughed.

He smirked. “It took a lot of convincing.”


End file.
